PTB S University 2012
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: A Place for all my homework assignments that i work of for PTB S U to improve my writing, all different stories and concepts readers beware of lemony goodness :
1. Assignment 1: Ficology

**Summary: This is a receptacle for my PTB (Project Team Beta) Smut University homework. All chapters will stand alone, many different pairings, many different sexy situations. I joined to better my writing skills, especially in the physical contact areas so, to my readers if you want to read cool, I love feed back, but if this isn't your cup of tea then no harm no foul. Love you guys ~MissFJU~**

_WARNING: ALL OF THIS WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN SOME TYPE OF SEXUAL CONTACT 18+ PLEASE_

**Assignment 1**: Write a lemon using a Kama Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before.

Miss Swans Yoga Class

Another week, another painful erection at the hands of the sexiest yoga teacher I've ever seen. Do you know how painful it is to do a crouching turtle with a hard on? Let's just say it's quite difficult. She didn't ever help the situation either,wearing those tight sexy pants and sports bras. Honestly I hate yoga the only reason I came was to support Alice on her first day of class but the only reason I came back was Miss Swan.

I asked her out on the very first day, she turned me down so I've stayed in attempt to convince her. I know she wants me just as much as I do her she's just into playing games and into being the world's biggest tease.

Having enough of the games, the taunts, and the downright shameful display of cock teasing this woman could force me to endure every week, as soon as the last mat was rolled up and the final soccer mom scurried off to pick her kid up from school I closed and locked the door. This was no longer Miss Swan's yoga class this is Edwards's playground and let's just say I don't play fair.

"Miss Swan I think I'm having some trouble with my form, I could use a private lesson" I said coming behind her wrapping my arms around her perfectly sculpted waist.

"Mr. Cullen I do not give private lessons" she argued shakily, telling me her body felt that that was just as much of a load of crap as I thought it was.

"Then let me do the teaching" I replied spinning her around to face me, when I did my already hard cock twitched in my shorts when my eyes met her lustful gaze.

Unable to control myself any longer I crashed my lips to hers devouring them hungrily, my moves were frantic and desperate, from all this pent up tension she created, yoga was supposed to help you relax but with instructor Swan that was not an option.

I grabbed the back of her head roughly deepening this kiss, she moaned into my mouth as I sucked on her tongue. When I felt her warm tongue massage mine I lost all restraint backing her up against the storage lockers that contained the spare mats and towels pinning her arms above her head shamelessly.

I broke away from our heated kissing and stared into her eyes, I could see the excitement lingering in them.

"You're going to pay for that fucking downward dog move from earlier" I barked.

Instantly her lips connected with my neck and her warm tongue made its way to the spot below my ear, I groaned in pleasure as she took my earlobe between her teeth nibbling softly, then she said the sexiest shit in the fucking world to me.

"Punish me Edward" she whispered.

Growling I pushed myself slightly back and in one swift motion yanking those tight fuck hot yoga pants down her legs, almost choking when I saw she was completely bare and glistening underneath.

She kicked the discarded clothing to the side grabbing me by the waist band of my shorts pulling me to her. She slid her hand down taking my shaft between her tiny fingers causing me to hiss on contact.

She began to stroke me vigorously and I felt like I was about to unwind at her hands, not liking the feeling of giving up the control I cupped her sex gliding my thumb over her swollen bundle of nerves causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure stopping her motions immediately.

"We're going to see just how flexible you are." I whispered.

Before the last word left my lips I had her right leg over my shoulder bending slightly so our bodies will mold into each other's. A whimper escaped her lips as my erection ground into her heat.

"Edward more…" she moaned.

"That's right, tell me how much you want this fucking cock buried inside of you" I growled.

"Please" she whimpered.

"Please what Miss Swan? Give you the thing you have been denying since day one? Give you the one thing you crave?" I taunted.

"Edw.." she started to say but was interrupted by the powerful thrust invading her tight moist walls, that clenched around my shaft causing me to still inside of her.

Taken back at the immense pleasure I instantly felt it took me a second to get it together.

I bent my knees and delivered slow powerful thrust, each time my hips grounded into her dripping core a long bang erupted from the locker we were currently against.

I began to pick up the pace, my rapid strokes had her clawing my back screaming out in satisfaction, I felt her legs quiver signaling me she was close to her release I stilled my movements to torture her when a strangled whimper erupted from her mouth I smirked at her.

"Please…" Was all she could say.

I rolled us off the noisy lockers to the mini fridge that kept the water bottles, directly next to the lockers keeping her leg over my shoulder I joined the left leg to the party, hitting a whole new angle sliding deeper inside her depths.

The coldness of the fridge contrast to her warmth was driving me insane as I slammed into her at a feverous pace.

"God you're so fucking tight" I grunted, trying to go deeper and fill her with as much of me as I can.

"Yes Edward fuck me please…don't stop!" she moaned as she moved her arms from the top of my shoulders to fisting my hair as she brought her lips to mine.

I locked my arms around her lower back holding her in place as I rocked in and out of her. With the new angle I provided the top of my cock brushed against her most sensitive part causing her to come undone beneath me. Her legs shook violently as her sharp nails dug into my skin, I felt her orgasm take over. Her walls clenching round me and the slight pleasure pain from her nails was enough to send me spiraling down with her, my own orgasm crashing through me making my knees buck forward almost falling on top of her.

Panting heavily trying to catch our breath the room was silent for a moment then I heard her soft voice.

"Edward…" she said, I tried to reply but I couldn't.

"Edward…."

"Edward!" she just about yelled.

I snapped my eyes open and I saw Miss Swan standing there fully clothed holding my dark grey mat out at me.

"Don't forget your mat" she smiled.

_Son of a bitch this was all a day dream?_

"Miss Swan…" I said.

"Yes Edward?" she quizzed.

"I think I'm having some trouble with my form, I could use a private lesson"

_Side Note- Used link in the description of the homework (Cosmo) I used two positions, _

_Great Sex Positions Lusty Leg Lift_

_Advanced Sex Positions V for Vixen_


	2. Assignment 2: The Non Gratuitous Lemon

**Assignment 2**: _The Non (Completely) Gratuitous Lemon_ : One of your couple is hiding something. The guilt is eating them alive. It leaks into everything, bleeds into what should be a moment of passion, of love. They try to lose themselves in the moment, the pleasure, but they can't.

Rosalie's Bundle of secrets, Lies, Deceit

I clutched my coat against my exposed skin, tightening the waist tie for what felt like the umpteenth time. I was on edge and slightly jittery,_ why was I even considering this?_

This cold air blew against my flushed cheeks also causing my once tame hair to blow frantically in the brisk weather. It was decision time;_ does revenge really mean this much to me?_ Or could I just let it go and move on with my life. That would be the logical choice, but I was sick of being logical and practical I wanted to do something to satisfy me.

I walked up the concrete stairs of the largest condo I've ever laid eyes on. Stopping to examine my hair in one of the many windows to place the perfect blonde curls back intact, with a swift run of the fingers and slight teasing my hair was back to perfect.

I continued up the steps heart racing, beating faster with each step. On the last step I tripped and went falling face first into the door. _Great just fucking great! I should leave now this was obviously a mistake the kismet Gods are sending me a message. _

As I lay on the floor compleplating my departure, I forgot the loud bang that was my head would actually bring attention.

When he opened the door my heart stopped beating, standing there in all his shirtless glory. Water rolled down his body, the smell of Giorgio Armani invaded my senses and my body immediately became hot and flustered as I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Rose?" he quizzed brows furrowed in confusion.

Why wouldn't he be confused, I swore to him the night of the company's expansion launch party that I would never set foot in this place again yet here I was.

Because of my fall the bottom of my coat parted slightly revealing my garter belt attached to the stockings I was currently wearing, I tried to close it fast but I was not fast enough I saw the glint behind his eyes, he knew why I was here and he wasn't going to make it that easy for me.

Instead of helping me up and inviting me in he stepped outside and kneeled before me.

"Edwa…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Sshh…" he silenced me, running his soft fingers against the exposed skin peeking out the top of my stockings.

I braced myself placing my hands on each side of the concrete floor because his touch often turned me to into goo.

He crawled in between my legs making his way up my body. The water from his wild auburn hair dripped on my coat rolling gently down to my thighs, like I needed any more moister there.

He kissed my neck softly and then lifted his head to meet my eyes. The dark lustful gaze of his jade eyes bored into my supple grey ones, the intensity of a simple stare sent chills down my spine.

When he took my bottom lip in his mouth sucking and nibbling on it softly my hands gave out and my head went slamming onto the concrete.

"Ouch!" I yelped out in pain, at not only my head but my hands scraped across the cold cement scuffing them slightly creating a burning sensation.

"Oh shit! Rose are you alright? I'm sorry let's get you inside" he said panicked.

He crawled off my body extending a hand pulling me into his condo shutting the once widely opened door behind us. He left me for a moment and wandered to what I presume was his room.

Walking into this condo was like _de ja vu_, everything was the same as if I was just here yesterday.

From the shiny oak wood floors to the sparkling marble countertops. My favorite part about this place had always been the big bay windows overlooking the hills of East LA.

"Nothing's changed" I whispered to myself, just then he reemerged buttoning up his shirt covering the beautiful view just to tease me.

"Well…some things sure have" he said motioning towards my left hand that now held a diamond on that special finger.

"Edward…" I pleaded, I just needed him to understand why I made the choice I made all those years ago.

"Rose why are you here?" he just about growled.

"Umm…I'll just g…go…it was…a…a..a..mistake coming" I stuttered making my way to the door.

I cracked it open in an attempt to make my escape and a strong hand shot out above my head slamming in closed swiftly. He yanked me by the back of my coat and turned me around to meet his face.

Due to my 5 inch hells we were face to face, his warm breath ticked my chin as his lips fell mere inches away from mine.

Not being able to take the torture anymore I threw myself at him and captured his lips with mine_. This wasn't part of the plan_, I thought to myself. Technically it was but not like this I was spouse to be in control for once he was supposed to be weak, _why with this man I lose all my self-control?_

Maybe I should stop, _should I?_ then I thought of Jaspers lips all over my new found ex best friend Alice Brandon, using his tongue that delectable southern drawl use to spill out for me on her it fueled my fire and reminded me why I was here.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth while capturing his bottom lip between mine trying to rid myself of the heart wrenching images. He groaned in pleasure and appreciation that I remembered just what he likes.

He grabbed my hips pulling me closer, crushing my body to his so I can feel just what I'm doing to him. I moaned into his mouth, knowing I was turning him on just as much as he was me, gave me a sense of desire that I once thought I'd never feel again.

Yes I was happy when I pleased Jasper but I was never overcome with this feeling of lust. My body never reacted the way it did to Edwards touch. Edwards's lips left mine and connected with the tender flesh of my neck causing me to gasp in surprise.

Moments like this I question why I didn't pick Edward, then I force myself to think back, Edward refused to be tied down, I told him I loved him and he convinced me I was in Lust, that it wasn't real, he wasn't going to make me his, as where Jasper was offering me the world and more. I deserved the world and more is what I convinced myself and I wasn't leaving what I thought was a decent man for someone who didn't know what he wanted, but now it's clear to me Jasper didn't either. _Now I find myself with the same decision I had to make 5 years ago I made a promise to god I would never do it again but.._

Forcing myself to rid my mind of ugly thoughts and concentrate on the pleasure only Edward was able to provide.

I hitched my leg up to his hip, he held it in place and ground against my sweet spot causing my hands to shoot up and grab the soft tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck and tug with passion.

With a low groan he lifted me off the floor, I let my legs wrap around his back as he cared me to the den.

He set me on the corner of his desk and went back to attacking my lips with his, I pushed him back slightly he looked down to meet my lustful gaze before I grabbed the tops of his shirt and busted it open popping all the buttons watching them all fall over the desk flying across his keyboard.

"Don't ever fucking tease me again" I growled, running my tongue down his bare chest as he bites his bottom lip closing his eyes to keep control.

I slip out of my coat and the soft pink lingerie set I bought just for him came into view, my curvy breast and well-toned stomach were now on display for the only man I wanted to see them.

"Look at me" I commanded, he opened his eyes and if it was even possible for them to get darker they did. As he studied my body in appreciation I smirked rejoicing that the way my body reacts to him isn't one sided. But when he shot me a glare my smirk fell and I was immediately afraid and excited for what was to come next.

He took my breast into his hands massaging them softly but firmly pinching my rose buds causing me to bite on my bottom lip to suppress my moans.

"Don't hold back I want to hear you" He commanded capturing my nipple into his mouth making me whine out in pleasure.

He slid his hands up my thighs as he continued to work my nipple between his lips, when his hands made it to my glistening heat he bit down roughly causing me to yelp out in pain, he then disconnected his lips from me,

"Crotch less panties?" he growled.

Before I could respond he plunged two fingers into me making me arch my back in pleasure begging him for more. My juices coated his fingers as wetness spilled out of me onto the desk where I'm positive him and my husband have shared many conference calls over the years, if only he was on speaker for his reunion.

His length pressing up against my opening broke me out of my thoughts of the fact I'm indeed revenge fucking my husband's boss, and onto the sensations that just the tip of him causes when it slides across my love button.

I clawed his back trying to bring him closer so he could give me what I so desperately wanted. Neither one of us being able to wait any longer we slammed into each other. Too fast and to anxious causing for a very uncomfortable entrance sensing this he pulled back out and entered me again, this time slower.

As I took in as much of him as I could, I threw my head back and let out a loud whimper as he filled every nook and cranny providing me with undying pleasure.

Struggling a first but when we found our rhythm it took me to new heights, before we both liked it hard, rough and fast. I assumed it would be the same as it has always been but I was wrong.

It was hard and rough but his movements weren't frantic. I looked into his eyes and saw something that I've never seen before like he had something to prove to not only me but to himself. He dug into my honey pot so deep I could feel him in my stomach; his powerful strokes sent tears spilling out the corners of my eyes from the overwhelming ecstasy.

I clawed his back and screamed his name as he continued to repeatedly hit that spot that makes me shudder.

He brought my lips to his this time not rough but soft, so much passion and emotion came out that kiss it only took one more stroke to send me spilling over the edge as my orgasm crashed through me. I don't know if he even received his own I was on a personal high as my body went limp body slumping onto the oak wood desk.

When I came down from my high I looked up and our eyes connected, I saw something in his Jade depths I haven't seen in a longtime, the same look I use to give him, Edward Cullen is now in love with me, but do I love him back?

"Rose…" he sighed.

"I have to go" I said suddenly grabbing my coat off the floor and almost sprinting to the door.

"Rose!" He tried to yell, but I was stumbling out the door with wobbly legs hauling ass to my car, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He can't love me now when I'm pregnant with my cheating husband's baby when I was too much of a coward to carry the one we created. Five years ago I was so hurt I made a decision I've always regretted will I pick the same option twice? Wiping my eyes I put my car in reverse speeding away from that house wishing I could just run away from the emotions and memories that haunt me every day of my life.


	3. Assignment 3: Virgin Scene

~This is Unbeta'd so forgive my mistakes and don't chop my head off~

~_Disclaimer:_ I sadly don't own twilight all right to but I do own own my fabulous setting at plot twist so that's enough for me :)~

A/N: Okay so I took a Hugeee! Risk I've never done anything like this story before nor have a done such an uncanny pairing, now some of you closed minded readers just expand your mind for a second and see what this story has to offer. I'm nervous because not only was writing a virgin scene extremely difficult for me but to take this route I took was a defiantly challenge.

_Assignment 3: Writing a Virgin Scene_

**Cradle Robbing Cougar Nanny Esme**

_Shit! _I cursed spilling my fresh coffee on the remains of last night's dress as I pulled swiftly out of the Starbucks parking lot. I was late for work and Briana had a nine o'clock doctor's appointment that I had to get her ready for.

Last night was a rough one, I drowned my sorrows in booze and went back home with the first 21 year old with a bulge in his midsection. This was all just a distraction to get my mind off of who I really want, who I crave.

I pulled up to the Black Estate, scanned my badge and zoomed through security. I made it through the doors at exactly 7 o'clock sharp, _god bless back roads, no stop lights, and the understaffing of Seattle's police department. _

I snuck upstairs surpassing Gianna making breakfast and practically ran to my room, Thank god I had the common sense to shower at his place last night because I defiantly wouldn't of had time today when I got here. Thinking back on last night a frown appeared on my face. Emmett was okay; he fulfilled what I needed that night but, after the sweet spots dried on the sheets I was left with emptiness as my true feelings in my heart swallowed me whole.

Knock! Knock Knock, came from the other side of the door.

"Esme!" Mrs. Black called out.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Don't forget Briana's doctor's appointment today.

"Yes Mrs. Black, it is nine o'clock and on her schedule for today" I assured her through the door.

I heard the soft click of her heels swiftly walk away from my door and proceed down the hall way. I striped off my dress and dug a grey pin striped pencil skirt and a light blue silk button down out of my closet.

"Esme…" my door flung open as I was standing there in nothing but my bra and panties I just slipped on.

"I got Briana ready I saw you were running late and…" Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

I turned around and his deep brown eyes met my emeralds and instant wetness pooled between my legs at his gaze.

His eyes raked over every inch of my body, I may have been 37 but I had the body of a 25 year old and I knew it. I worked out and exercised every single day, watched what I ate and all around maintained my image. With my dark auburn hair, green eyes, and sick body I was easily mistaken for 27 often.

Because of my excellent figure, diet and health I am attracted to guys more my speed. I Esme Cullen am a cougar and proud of it.

"umm…I…um…sorry" he stuttered nervously.

I smiled wickedly at him and inched closer like an animal stalking its prey.

"Ssshh…" I whispered placing my finger over his soft succulent lips.

"I'm glad you saw, so now when you're ready you know what you are getting." I whispered in his ear, then taking his earlobe between my teeth.

"Esme…" he groaned.

"Ssshh…" I kissed his lips softly to silence him.

"Not when the parentals are home" I quirked my eyebrow at him, he was stunned shocked.

"Now be gone I have ten minutes to be downstairs, thanks for getting Briana ready" I told him as I turned my back to him and proceeded to get dressed.

He lingered behind me for a moment then made his exit damn near tripping over his own feet.

I snickered softly and rushed to finish my look for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~CRCNE~~~~~~~~~~

After we returned from the doctors and Briana had a clean bill of health and two shots, that little three year old wore herself out I laid her down for a nap and it was lights out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Everyone else was gone for the afternoon, Mrs. Black probably shopping, Mr. Black at work as usual, Gianna won't be back until it's time for her to prepare dinner Jake just disappeared, and it was the maid's day off, the house was completely empty.

I walked down stairs being sure to take the baby monitor so I would know when Briana awoke. I made my way into the huge library grabbing one of my favorite murder mystery's slipping off my 5 inch heels and curling up in front of the huge bay window.

I started reading but my mind over powered my desire to read, I closed the book and stared blankly out the window in thought.

I've wanted Jake for so long, I tried to deny my attraction to him but there's no use anymore. I started working for the blacks three years ago when Briana was first born and Jacob was just a dinky 16 year old boy and much too young for me.

He was slim, lean, and had no muscles he was a boy, and even though I like them young I still want a man. But then he saw how I worked out every day and asked if he could join me he wanted to beef up for the summer, and that he did. After two years with me he had bulked up to the stature of a linebacker, his once childish acne covered face was clear and his skin was so soft and smooth. The day I realized I wanted him was last year on his 18th birthday; he came home with a tribal tattoo on his left arm I almost came in my panties when he walked in.

I truly enjoy my job, I do, I make good pay, the job is rewarding, the parents are slightly stuck up but everyone else is sweeter than a red velvet ice cream cake.

That's why I have been trying to not feed into my selfish desires and have my way with young Jacob.

But Jesus this man is sexy, every moment I'm away from him it's emptiness, after spending 2-3 years working with him, helping him with school and fitness, giving him advice, he's smart, and due to the lack of his parents attention and guidance he has grown up a lot faster than anyone should have had too, but that just made my desire for him burn more.

Thinking of him instantly made my nipples harden and a deep flush overcome me. His broad shoulders and rippling muscles had my core dripping with anticipation, I wanted Jacob and I knew he wanted me.

Over the years I caught his drooling stares, not so subtle brushes against me, his hand skimming my thighs, and he always gave me the same insane look of lust when I caught him on it.

I chalked it up to him being a horny teenager until one time when he was 17 he kissed me and told he wanted me to be his first. I laughed and asked him what made him think I rolled that way. To sum it all up he said I wasn't as stealthy as I thought I was about my cougar tendencies.

Over the years I considered Jake a close friend and ally so I calmly confirmed his suspicions but I told him I don't see him that way and it would be inappropriate because his father is my boss. Then I will never forget the words he murmured to me,

"_One day I will get what I want, you in my bed begging me to let you have your way with me"_

And now today he was right, I rubbed my nipples through the soft material of my shit and moaned at the sensations of me pinching the tender flesh of my breast.

The more I thought of him, hovering over top of me about to give me everything I now crave left me wanting more. Due to the slit in my skirt I was able to hike it up just enough to dip my fingers into my awaiting center and be overwhelmed with the thought of his fingers there.

I pumped in and out of myself calling his name softly as the images of him inside me flowed freely in my mind. When I grazed my ever sensitive love button I bucked my hips and gasped in pleasure, screaming his name just a little bit louder then I should have. I was right on the verge of coming at the image of my naughtiest desire,

"Nana Esme…" I heard Briana yawn through the monitor.

"_Fuck…" _I whimpered, she cockblocked me in my own fantasy.

The voice of a three year old is a hell of a way to shut down the mood, in slight rage I got up fixed my clothes and hair washed my hands and made my way up to Briana's room.

"Nana!" she squealed as I entered her room. She couldn't say nanny correctly so she opted for nana Esme and it just stuck, even though Grandma Black wasn't too thrilled about that.

"Good afternoon sweetheart you have a nice nap?" I asked her.

"Yes I sure did" she smiled.

"Jakey was here and him lift me this me can't weed nana weed it too me?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie let me see" I said to her, she passed me the note I almost choked when I read it was addressed to me.

"_Do you always yell my name when you're about to come? I'd love to find out ;) My room 11 the door will be unlocked. "_

My skin was flushed I was instantly hot and was squirming where I stood.

"Wa it say nana' Bri asked.

"Umm.. Nothing sweetie it just says he loves you very much" I lied.

"Yay! I wove him berry much too!" she squealed happily about the false message.

"Come on get up sweetie I have to give you a snack and then we are heading to the park Nana needs some air" I told her pulling her out of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CRCNE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:30 rolled around quicker than it ever has in life, I didn't know it was even possible for a 37 year old woman to be nervous over a guy anymore.

But the pressure was heavily on, even though Jake beefed up and got smooth and ran a very good game on all the ladies he was still a virgin I knew that much, even though he would never admit it I knew it and that set the bar for me up high.

Maybe we didn't have to have full blow sex today; we could explore each other with hands, lips, and tongues today and work ourselves up. But what if he's expecting sex? I have only broken in one virgin in my lifetime and it takes work and dedication I haven't did that since 2001.

Wrapped up in my thoughts time wandered away from me and before I knew it it was 11:57.

With a nervous breath I left my room, the soft tap of my stilettos was the only sound that echoed throughout the halls.

After a short trip I was standing in front of Jakes door, I almost knocked out of habit before I thought back to the note _"the door will be unlocked"_

I clutched the cold metal knob and turned it slowly cracking the door open slightly, I peeked inside but it was so dark I barely saw anything. The only light that shone was the soft dim light of the moon radiating through his huge window and partially drawn curtains.

"Come in and close the door" I heard his deep husky voice say.

I stepped in with slight hesitation closing the door softly behind me. When I turned back around into the darkness Jakes big warm body embraced me stopping me where I stood.

"Jake…" I spoke.

"No Esme…I want this, I've always wanted this since I was 16, I see the way your body reacts to me stop fighting It."

"But Jake…" I sighed.

"What Esme…" he whispered.

"I'm twice you age" I reasoned.

"I don't care and I know you don't care" he replied.

"Jake…I know your still a virgin" I spoke, he paused.

"Who told you that?" he quizzed.

"Are you going to deny?" I asked.

"Esme… I want you to be my first I always have, I've been saving myself for you all these years because your special, I know you will be patient, won't judge me your everything I could ever hope my first would be." he explained.

That almost brought tears to my eyes, he basically called me perfect for him. As I looked into his deep brown eyes I couldn't deny him any longer.

I kissed his lips softly and told him yes. He tried to rush me over to the bed in excitement but I jerked my arm back, he looked at me with a hint of shock sorrow and confusion.

"Slow down Mr. this is going to be a long night and I'm laying down the rules and there is only one" I spoke to him.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"We do this my way, I am in control got that?" I said with a little more base in my voice then I was previously using.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled the biggest brightest smile almost blinding me in the dark.

His shirt was already off exposing his bare chest to me I licked my lips at the sight but I wanted to see more.

"Strip!" I commanded.

Without another word he slid his slacks down and kicked them to the side.

"Briefs too" is spoke.

I saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes; I guess he has never stood before anyone naked.

"Jake your perfect" I said just above a whisper to calm him.

That must have done the trick because all uneasiness left his body and he relaxed his shoulders taking off the last piece of clothing shielding me from the promise land, and trust with Jakes size, he held _a lot_ of promise.

He stood before me in all his naked glory and I was instantly wet as I drank in his whole body, lust filled my eyes as I stalked over to him, I pushed him down on the bed forcefully and stood in-between his open legs.

His hands began running up and down my sides relieving the slight tension I had there.

I planted kisses on his neck, trailing lazy circles down his torso with my tongue, the salty but sweet taste of his skin excited me to continue to taste him; he groaned as his length became even more hard then it previously was.

I grabbed his shaft with my left hand and his hips jerked off the bed.

"Uh uh uh…" I wiggled my finger at him.

"Be still" I told him.

"Sorry" he groaned.

"It's okay, just stay still and relax alright" I said gliding my hand slowly up and down his shaft providing him with long hard strokes.

"_Shit_" he muttered burying his head in my shoulder basking in the sensations.

When I rubbed my palm over the head smearing the pre cum duplicating it as a lubricant I could have sworn he just about growled.

I picked up the pace a little and all types of incoherent things flew out his mouth but he followed my instruction and didn't move and inch, pleased I slowly knelt before him and took the head of his member into my mouth.

"Esme!" he yelped. I took my mouth off him for a minute.

"Shhh…you will wake everyone up" I snapped.

"S..s..sound proof room…dr…dru..m set when I was twelve" he struggled to say, I shrugged my shoulders and went back to licking his member.

I ran my tongue along the base before slipping it back between my lips, he fisted my hair roughly, it would be a lie if I said the pain didn't turn me on. Not being able to help myself I slipped a hand between my panties and ran it over my slick folds to create some much needed friction.

"E..esme…are you? _Fuck!"_ he groaned when he realized I was touching myself.

"I'm…I'm…" he stammered, I got the warning.

I immediately removed my mouth, took my hand and clamped it around the base of his shaft tightly enough to stop him from coming, some exercise I read years ago about premature ejaculators, comes in handy with virgins.

"Wah..wah?" he muttered confused.

"Think of dead kittens, moldy bread, your mom naked" I coached him.

"Eww!" he groaned but his breathing slowed and he wasn't as hard before.

I released his length standing up to face him.

"You will not come until I allow it you hear me?" I barked.

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

"Good" I smiled dropping my deep red halter dress I decided to wear this evening to the floor, it required no bra just my little cherry red thong was the only thing keeping me from being as bare as he.

I resumed my position between his legs and looked down at him; I saw something behind his eyes I couldn't quite make out.

"Massage my breast with both hands" I instructed.

His hands shot up eagerly and he began kneading my breast with concentration.

"Slower and firmer" I instructed.

This man takes direction really well, before I knew it I was moaning at his touch.

"Take my nipple into your mouth' I breathed, he obliged greedily.

When his lips connected with my hard nubs I trembled. His warm mouth on my soft flesh shot pleasure through my body as wetness seeped out from between my legs.

"Touch me please" I begged.

He detached his lips from me for a moment.

"Touch you were Esme?" he teased with a mischievous glint behind his eyes.

I could not give up the power I had to be in control or this would go to hell and neither of us would be satisfied, but I want his hands lips and tongue on me right now.

"Jake…" I began but I was caught off guard when he plunged to fingers deep inside my hot awaiting center.

I threw my head back and let out a shaky moan, more like a sob of pleasure.

"Jake!" I moaned.

He went back to sucking on nipples as his fingers pumped in and out of me, when his thumb began to run swift circles over my clit I damn near collapsed onto him stilling his movements.

He removed his fingers from me brought them up to his lips and tasted me, in shocked I just looked up at him.

"Hmm.. I've always wondered what this would taste like especially you" he hummed, then bent down and kissed my lips.

"Exquisite" he said.

"How…wah…where…where did you learn that?" I asked stunned.

"Esme I'm 19 do you think I haven't done my research silly woman?" he smiled.

He flipped me on my back and in one swift movement ripped my panties off I yelped in surprise but yet thoroughly turned on by his rough side.

"You learned that too?" I asked breathy.

"No…that was just impulse" he replied settling in-between my thighs roughly kissing and biting my neck.

The sensations of pleasure and pain and the friction of his cock rubbing against my slick folds brought me right to the edge.

"Put it in" I asked giving up the dominating demeanor because switching it back on and off is putting me in a tailspin.

He started to reach over to his night stand drawer but I stopped him.

"You think a 37 year old isn't on birth control? And you're a virgin so I know your clean me I normally do use condoms but with you it's different I don't want there to be any barriers between us" I said honestly.

He kissed me deeply silently saying he understood and feels the same way. He slid into me at a moderate pace a cry of pleasure escaped me as a hiss of pleasure and difficultly escaped him as he stilled inside me.

"Just go slow baby work through it" I told him softly.

He paused for a few more moments before he began to work in and out of me.

"Esme shit!" he cursed.

"Yes, you feel so good" I moaned.

"I'm…not going to last baby" he whimpered.

"I know it's okay" I tried to reassure him.

"I just want it to be good" he grunted through clenched teeth.

"It is" I whispered.

Flipping him on his back I was on top, he grabbed my hips to hold onto me as I ground my core onto him, the only sounds erupting from this room was slapping skins and Jakes grunts.

Jake frowned up his face like he was fighting chasing desire.

"Go head and come Jake" I reassured him.

"Esme…" he tried to protest.

I picked up the pace rolling my hips and slamming down on his shaft not a minute later he let out a disgruntle grunt and released inside of me.

I rolled off of him and snuggled up next to him he still hadn't spoken but I was giving him a minuet for his heart rate to steady.

"Thank you" he whispered to me.

I looked into his eyes and really felt I should be the one thanking him, the emptiness I felt before, all the sorrow and pain is erased for the first time in a long time I feel complete because of him.

I snuggled close and looked into his eyes, that familiar look from earlier I couldn't place lye's across his face again but this time I have no doubt in my mind what it is.

Jake was in love with me, but even worse than my bosses 19 year old son giving me his virginity and falling in love with me is I the 37 year old Nanny is Falling for him too.

A/N: Well I tried to catch all my mistakes but I know some slithered past me. Sorry for the late post as well my net has been down for days and my birthday was the 9th so busy times. Let me know what you guys think :) ~MissFJU~

A/N #2: So looking at the homework assignment again I just realized I was supposed to write too virgins I got confused due to her explanations in the beginning of the blog when she said at least 1 person is a virgin so I messed up, but no time to write 1 over again this will have to do hope you guys like it and accept it.


	4. Assignment 4: Spanking the Monkey

**Assignment #4**_: Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. There should be at least one reference to corn flakes._

_Disclaimer: Sadly my life sucks because I down own twilight, but I do own this freaky plot twist so I guess that will do :)_

~So I'm back again new paring ;) can you all believe at one point I only read and wrote Main Cannon this project has opened my eyes now I strive to work with new characters each week and it excites me to hear you all's responses.

~honesty I suck at editing so the mistakes are all mine so don't chew me out, what I lack in grammar I make up in creative ideas :)

**Vicki's Frustration **

_Fuck! _I grunted in frustration throwing various shoe boxes against my bedroom wall in a desperate search for one of my most prize possessions,

_My vibrator._

I used Jimmy the other night and I thought I had put him back in place, but now he has gone missing.

I huffed with annoyance as I sat in the middle of my floor knee deep in shoe boxes but no Jimmy.

I named him Jimmy because I normally keep him in my Jimmy Choo shoe box.

Giving up I started putting things back in order when a strong knock came from the other side of my bedroom door.

"What!" I snapped.

"Hey bitch… who pissed in your cornflakes this morning!" my equally as snarky roommate Rose snapped.

"Sorry…I'm just frustrated" I muttered.

"Bitch you need to get laid" she shot, _don't I know it._

" I miss the mornings you'd come home from James's house singing, ever so interested in my nights, and you actually cooked breakfast a few times, I guess good pipe will do that to you though" she snickered.

"Shut up bitch" I growled.

"Jelly because Em and I kept you up last night?" she teased.

_Yes_

"No! Now get out you happy go lucky Slut" I said throwing my black Manolo's at her head, she ducked out of my room just as fast as she entered.

_Ugh!_ I guess I will just have to go pick another one up after work I have some serious tension to relieve.

I got to work and it was like someone had it out for me. Working for a major advertising firm, probably the best in the Seattle region we got the big clients and this client just happened to be "Adult Friend Finder," and who has two thumbs and was chosen to review their material? _This girl!_

So I spent all morning reviewing every section on the entire site including each porn category to decide which advertising approach we should go towards.

By lunch I was squirming in my seat, each section I went too whether it's, armature, anal, interracial, I thought of James taking me in each and every way, even the lesbians dildo looked like James cock in my mind.

I was screwed, actually un-screwed, _someone please tell me why good dick is so hard to find_.

After lunch I faked food poisoning and asked permission to go home, I love my job so I never took off or went home sick so they were convinced I was seriously ill.

I took a few dips and turns and ended up in front of Eclipse: Toys, movies, and costumes, I hurried inside bypassed the store associate asking if I needed help and went straight to the toy section.

I went to look for Jimmy 2.0 but of course because my day was off to such a great start they were all out of stock.

Finally giving in and asking for help I asked the store associate what is a close second for my original model.

Ignoring that so called _outdated _toy she pointed me in the direction of the most popular selling one _The Rabbit._

Deciding I will give anything a try I hurried up and bought it and exited the store.

I hit the highway and decided to run a few more errands since I have the extra time, freeing up my weekend.

Night had fallen the sky dark and cloudy, storm clouds brewed up in the sky yet no rain fall.

I was about to make a left to head home and then I remembered it was Rose's and Em's night to have the apartment to themselves for a few hours, _god I need my own apartment._

Don't get me wrong living with Rose is great, but sometimes I want the apartment to myself and not have her and Em practically banging the wall through in the next room.

Sighing I made a right and went on search for something to do to pass time.

Up ahead was Bankapts drive-in movie theater, I know I shouldn't of pulled in there old memories would come crashing back and that's the last thing I need.

Not listening to my gut I pulled in and it was just like I remembered it on James and I's first date.

Some people sprawled out on blankets near the front of the screen, all the people who opted to stay in their vehicles like me were parked in the back. I pulled in just as the movie was starting, it was flashback night and "Titanic" was playing, the girly girl in me still gushes over this movie every time I see it.

My fiery red hair matching Rose's and Leonardo's blond matching James's it's like I imagined their love story as our own, _maybe this was a bad idea._

Climbing in the back seat, I closed my eyes and rested my head on the soft cushions of my Audi as thoughts of James swam in my mind. I looked over and peaked at the screen through the two seats and Rose had just pulled Jack into the back of the car with her.

I looked into the empty front seat of my car and imagined pulling James back here with me. Begging him to touch me and have his wicked way with me.

The heavy breathing from Jack and Rose had me flustered, _who gets turn on to Titanic?_

I tried to close my eyes and work myself down but every time I shut my eyes there James was, touching me, kissing me, licking me.

Giving up I began to grope my breast, tweaking my nipples between my thumb and index finger. I bit my lips to stifle my moan, not really needing to though because the speakers were incredibly loud.

I unbuttoned my green blouse and rose my camisole just enough so I could get a better grasp on my breast. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling imagining James's strong hands caressing me while he licked and sucked on my neck.

Craving more I let the top buttons on my slacks loose slipping two fingers inside my panties, honestly shocked at how wet I was. I dipped my fingers into my center releasing my juices onto my fingers, bringing my fingers back up to circle my clit, my hips bucked at the sensation.

About to get myself off the original way I remembered I had a new toy to play with. I dug the rabbit out and opened it and stared at it.

I know this was extremely naughty but the thought of onlookers catching a glimpse semi excited me and turned me on even more.

I slid out of my slacks and panties and laid legs open in my backseat still pumping my fingers in and out of my dripping core slowly to warm me up.

Not having time for instructions I flipped on the first control and it buzzed to life. Running it over my folds to feel it out, I gasped in surprising pleasure.

Not being able to wait any longer I thrust it into me arching my back in overwhelming pleasure. I imagined James hovering over top of me his warm breath tickling my neck as he took my earlobe between his teeth, slamming into me hitting that spot only he can.

I pumped it in and out of my sex faster imagining James really pounding into me rough just how I like it. , with my other hand I griped the front seat trying to hold steady this had me bouncing around running from the overwhelming sensations.

Needing more I propped my other leg on the passenger seat and pushed it deeper. I threw my head back and cried out in ecstasy as this vibrating part hit my swollen clit pushing me towards the edge of my orgasm.

"James please…" I whimpered lost in my thoughts.

My hand communicating with my brain hit the second button sending the top of the toy twisting inside of me as the same little knob slid against my sensitive clit sending an intense orgasm crashing through me.

"James!" I screamed clutching the headrest of the driver's seat.

I pulled the toy out flipped it off and threw it to the floor resting my head on the side of the door to catch my breath. Making no hurry to put my clothes back on I laid there bare from the waist down thinking over my relationship with James.

It was my fault we broke up, things got too serious too fast and I pulled away putting him in a tough spot not being able to take my hot and cold attitude he ended it and I couldn't blame him.

With a lot on my mind I got dressed climbed back in the drivers seating and left before the movie ended.

Needing just sometime to myself I called off for the rest of the week and checked myself into a hotel just to get away and think.

By the time I made it up to my room I crawled under the covers and was out like a light.

After my little trip I finally came back to reality, I pulled up to my condo and went to grab my spare things I acquired out the backseat.

I grabbed my bags with my extra clothes and toiletries; I went to shut the door but then I remembered about Jimmy 2.0. I went on a search under the seat in the trunk, maybe I threw him in my bag but I found nothing.

I took one last look under the seat and I found a note.

_Why do you insist on using the substitute when you could have the real thing, though I quite rather enjoyed your display in Bankapts the other night._ It read with the batteries from the rabbit and Jimmy taped on there, _what the fuck?_

I hurried in the house slightly on edge, creeped out that I'm pretty sure I have a creepy weirdo dido thief stalker.

"Welcome back to the real world bitch, you enjoy your vacation?" Rose asked.

"About as much as you enjoyed this apartment alone for almost a week" I replied.

"Oooo so you got you some?" she quizzed.

"No" I muttered.

"Then you didn't have as good of a time as me" she teased.

"Whatever, I'm tired I'm going to laydown" I said making my way to my room.

"Too bad you won't be able to sleep" she snickered.

Ignoring her antics I grabbed my stuff and made it back to my room I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned around and James was looking at me.

"Holy shit! James, you scared me…wah…wah are you doing here?

"I came to bring you something" he spoke.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled Jimmy one and two from behind his back and placed them on the dresser.

"You!" I squealed.

"Remember when I told you I was moving right before we broke up? Well my condo's right across the way… and let's just say I have been enjoying your midnight adventures." He spoke.

My mouth dropped and my cheeks warmed in embarrassment that he had been watching me.

"Don't be embarrassed you're so fucking hot and sexy babe, I should have never let you go" he told me, walking towards me wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"Sorry I pushed you away" I blurted out.

"Sorry I let you." He replied kissing my neck gently.

"I love you Vicki" he announced, I paused for a moment, honestly after pondering over the last few weeks I realized I honestly do love this man before me.

"I love you too" I replied.

We crashed our lips together in a heated and desperate kiss, the way his mouth perfectly molded back to mine it was like they never lost touch in the first place.

We fell on the bed in a mess of tangles and tongues, he groped and caressed me _god I missed his strong hands on my body._

"So no more Jimmy?" he teased.

"As long as you and your Jimmy stick around there will never be a need" I replied.

"I'd have it no other way."

A/N: ~Okay ending was kind of fast but be reasonable guys this is an o/s

~This was a difficult one for me to write so if it's not as good as the others I'm sorry honestly I think my slight masturbation scene I put in my last assignment was better but I didn't want them to too much resemble each other so I took a risk hope you liked it :).

~if you didn't read of review last week's check it out it was one if my best :)

~Leave me feedback comments really help me in the writing process.


	5. Assignment 5: Realism

A/N: Okay this is extremely late but life has been crazy and I had other stories to focus on but despite them I have been having writer's block and lack of motivation. But even though all of that I was pushing to do it, it was still going to be late but I sat down to write this the other day I was having a health issue and was in pain so I took multiple breaks but I was determined to squeeze this out over 3k words only for my laptop to die and cut off right towards the end and of course it didn't auto save for once so I gave up on this piece it just didn't want to be written. But despite everything I don't believe in skipping assignments so I pulled it together and I'm getting this out even though I'm mad because the first one was better. I will try to get this week's assignment out in the next day or too.

A/N#2: okay this piece some of it is true others aren't, semi real experience so it's up to you tell me if you believe it :)). This pairing I chose was off the wall I think you will really like her character for once she's relatable. You know I do risky paring so I hope this uniqueness will make up for the lateness enjoy :))

**Insecure Rainy Days**

**JPOV**

I sat outside on my porch watching the dreary rain descend down, mirroring every emotion I felt at that point, sorrow, heartache, and despair. Everything in my life right now is going down the drain just like the rain when it hits the curb.

I rose from the hooded porch swing and made my way back into my tiny apartment. To others it may not look like much, and hell it really wasn't but it was mine and it was all I had. I reached into my tiny freezer pulling out some Ben and Jerry's ice cream curling up on the couch to watch the rain through the sliding glass doors of my patio.

Watching rain had become therapeutic in a way to me, having no TV or internet might do that to you. A former friend I knew said when I got like this I looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, but I always shrugged it off. Honestly now my friend has moved away, I have no siblings or parents I'm really starting to examine myself and think I may not be as mentally stable as others.

Shaking off the horrible events of my childhood I drowned the memories in Ice cream and tried to look at something positive. Well I lost 5 pounds last week…that's good right? _Well despite the fact you have about 150 more pounds to go and that ice cream isn't helping I'd say no._

Disgusted that my inner monolog was right I chucked the ice cream in the trash, through on my sneakers and decided to go for a walk instead.

Nothing but a black tee shirt and black sweatpants I fled my house out into the harsh could rain.

The water crashed down on my body harshly and unrelenting, but oddly enough I didn't flinch once. The cold moist weather was refreshing, almost cleansing, the cleaning of my tortured soul so maybe I could actually move on and start a new life.

I stopped in the middle of a deserted park and just looked up to the sky and let the water cover my face seeping into my soft blue eyes blinding my vision, not caring who sees I began to twirl in a circle my sandy brown hair spewed in many different directions as a smile spread across my face for the first time since the death of my sister I felt like things would be okay.

Caught up in my aqua therapy, I forgot I actually have real therapy to attend, rushing in the house I dried off through on new clothes throwing my hair in a messy bun and I was back out the door.

I made it to Dr. McCarthy's office a little earlier then I expected so I sat in the waiting room staring blankly at the wall paper. I wasn't one for flipping through mindless magazines. That's when he walked in…

He strode in with confidence as he assumed the seat right across from me I couldn't help but stare, _no really I couldn't_ he blocked the wall paper I was staring at before so he has just become option B, and I may say myself he was more appealing then dark pink water lilies.

His light brown hair and his chiseled features were strikingly beautiful where his dark brown eyes looked like a pool of melted chocolate that I just wanted to swim in.

He looked about 6 foot tall had a muscular build but yet he was still lean and perfect in my eyes. Finally averting my gaze from his beautiful crafted body I looked at him and he was sizing me up as well. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat I hate when people stare at me I know I'm over weight you don't have to stare.

"Jessica Stanly" the receptionist called, I stood immediately and shuffled to the back just as the door was closing behind me I heard,

"Demetri Voultori!" and he rose to his feet.

After my session I decided I was in no rush to go home so I decided to go to the quaint little coffee shop around the corner from the practice and grab a cappuccino or something.

After I arrived I grabbed my coffee and quickly made it to a small booth in the back near the windows where I could sit and be undisturbed.

I turned to face the window and gazed at passerby's and laughed at how silly some people act in the rain. Everyone's movements are hurried and frantic, they work there selves up over a little rain it's not going to hurt you. I started to chuckle to myself thinking about how the general population fears water as much as cats do.

"New subscriber?" I heard a deep baritone voice say, the voice alone sent shivers up my spin, I looked up and it was who I presume to be Demetri Voultori.

"Um…" I struggled to answer.

"I've been watching this show for many years _"The Human species Interact with Rain"_ it's quite a hilarious one" he spoke.

"Indeed it is" I nodded.

"I haven't quite seen this episode yet mind if I join you" he smiled, as if I was going to refuse him.

"Sure" I said motioning for him to sit across from me.

"Demetri" he said extending his hand.

"Jessica" I replied.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he smiled, I scoffed.

"You doubt?" he asked clearly shocked.

"Nothing about Jessica is special its considered a common name" I argued, not even touching on the I'm beautiful part.

"Jessica was a Hebrew name and it means God Beholds, I think that is a perfect fit for you" he told me.

Feeling dumb now I just sipped my coffee and looked out the window before I said anything else to embarrass myself.

"Well Jessica I must go" he said breaking the awkward silence between us, _great Jess you just scared off the most social interaction you have had in years._

"Okay" I said softly.

"I would love to see you again though if that's okay, can I have your number?" he asked.

I was shocked still for a moment, it has been a while since anyone was interested enough to ask for my number and never has a guy looking like he does ever asked.

"Umm…sure…" I said quickly giving him the number as he pulled his phone out to enter it.

We said our goodbyes and we both exited the coffee shop going our separate ways.

After our run in at the coffee shop weeks ago Demetri and I have grown close, I can honestly say he is the best friend I have ever had. He understands me without trying, he never pries which makes me want to let him in even more about me.

He brings out my fun goofy side yet he is caring and nurturing. I don't remember the last time since we've met I've stared out a window and welcomed the sorrow of the rain because when it rains I go over to his house and we make a pizza and movie night out of it.

Now I find myself praying for sunny days instead of rain, twirling around in the grass letting the sunshine soak into my skin. Demetri has evoked some changes in me that I never thought possible; I believe I owe him my sanity.

"Fuck!" he spat throwing his controller to the ground as the big read game over symbol popped up on the screen.

Boys and their video games, video games was the only childlike activity the he engaged in so I let him have it, plus it's fun to see the expressions he makes when he's playing, when he's watching the game I'm watching him.

I laughed at his silly pout and furious brow he was truly upset over that loss.

"Oh you think this is funny" he asked me but I couldn't stop laughing to give him an answer.

"Oh you do don't you" he smiled wickedly at me now.

"I'll give you something to laugh for" he grinned and before I could comprehend he was tickling my sides. I shrieked in surprise and a fit of giggles erupted from me between pleas for him to stop.

Finally he stopped as he was on top of me pinning my arms above my head.

"I take my games very seriously Miss Stanley" he said just above a whisper with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe not serious enough because it seems you can't win Mr. Voultori " I teased he smiled.

"Touché'" he replied.

Silence fell over us as he still hovered over top of me, I stared at him nervously because I didn't know what to do yet I didn't want him to move.

He leaned in closer to me so close our noses where touching.

"Demetri" I whispered.

"I won't hurt you Jess" he said as if he was reading my mind.

After everything I have been through the hurt, the loss, the abandonment, I just could never bare the thought of him walking out of my life in anyway.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips, he rose his head back up and looked in my eyes to I guess see how I felt.

Wanting just a little more of him this time I made the move, I lifted my head to meet his lips this kiss was different.

It was slow but hard and passionate, I put everything I was feeling into that kiss and from his response I guess he was feeling it too.

He started to glide his hands up and down my body caressing me softly. When he reached the side of my breast I tensed up with nervousness. He pulled away from our kisses with questioning eyes,

"I'm sorry it's just…" I started to say.

"Your not a…"

"God no! …I mean it was only once per say…but not my best experience… I'm just…" I stammered he chuckled.

"I'm just not ready…" I sighed hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"It's okay Jess, I want to take things slow with you, I know your life hasn't been the best but I am working my hardest to change that for you, and every time you smile it reassures me I'm doing my job." He smiled.

"How do I deserve someone like you?" I whispered.

"Jess you deserve the best don't you know that?" he questioned seriously, I turned my head and tried to calm down the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes, I don't know why I just became so emotional.

"Jess look at me" he said grabbing my chin softly and turning my face back to meet his gaze.

"You deserve the world and more, you are an amazing person I just wish you could see what I see" he sighed.

"I think everyone sees what you see and overweight failure in life" I said suddenly very vulnerable, I shrugged out of his embrace and made my way off the floor but he grabbed my arm.

"Jess stop it, stop pushing me away, stop being down on yourself, just stop it" he sighed.

"Well it's the truth" I spat.

"No it's not, Jess you are a wonderful, funny, smart person and you are one of the best and most kind hearted people I know. You are far from a failure in life you just haven't chosen a path and that's okay you're not even of legal drinking age yet. And lastly, fuck that overweight bullshit you keep harping about you are beautiful and I love your curves, it takes a real man to appreciate all that you are, plus not only are you beautiful physically but also mentally. "He assured me.

My heart melted at the words he spoke, he tugged my arm pulling me into his strong chest for a hug. I clutched his body to mine trying to push everything he said into my mind and rid myself all this self-doubt.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being down on myself" I sighed.

"It's okay don't apologize just work on not doing it okay" he replied, I nodded.

"Well, as far…as umm… the sex part…I'm…just not ready" I stated nervously.

He grabbed my wrist and outstretched them bringing them up to his mouth and placed soft open mouth kisses on them.

"It's okay my sweet, I will wait for when you're ready, you set the pace. But I promise you when you let me make love to you, I will worship your mind body and soul. I will caress every inch of you luscious body until you are thoroughly satisfied you just say the word." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

I was slightly flushed by the words, but not enough to actually follow through and have sex so I decided it would be best I see him later.

True to his promises though we haven't taken the next step physically we have in every other way. We stay up late talking about any and everything. Anything that interest me anything I like and I don't like, we actually have strong debates on topics for hours and have to call it a night agreeing to disagree.

Even though he thinks I'm perfect the way I am he reluctantly went up with me to sign up for a gym membership and with him by my side I've lost 30 pounds over the last two months and I feel good.

He has asked me to be his girlfriend and because I'm no idiot of course I agreed, he even let me meet his sister Jane she's very sweet. The only thing we haven't done and has been on my mind heavily is sex, shockingly since our conversation months ago he hasn't brought it back up, the most I get is tiny pecks sometimes tongue but he always pulls away when it starts to deepen.

If he didn't reassure me I'm beautiful on a daily basis I would believe he wasn't sexually attracted to me.

Frustrated I just decided that I'm officially ready and next time we're alone it's going to be it.

As if I had been a saint in a past life Demetri walked through the doors of my apartment.

"Surprise" he smiled.

"Oh a pleasant and my most favorite surprise… _you._" I smiled kissing him quick on the lips.

"I'm glad" he smiled.

"So I thought I'd surprise you with some Chinese and I brought my DVD player and a few movies I thought we could just chill out here." He suggested.

"Sounds good whatcha got" I inquired pointing to the DVD's.

"Ummm… horrible Bosses, Killers, Never Been Kissed, Taken, I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything" he smiled.

"After all our movies nights we've had you know what I always say" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know…"_whatever I want to see is fine" _he said in a mocking tone of my voice I pinched his arm slightly.

"Horrible bosses it is" he said getting down on the floor to hook up the DVD player to my old television and setting everything on the wooden coffee table in my living room.

The movie had just started and we were huddled up on the couch, while he was engrossed in the plot I was more into him.

I watched the way his lips lightly parted and he paused a moment before he laughs, the way his eyes squint when the character do something unbelievable, the way he swallows thickly when something crazy happens he was turning into my favorite movie.

"_Sex on Legs Vo1."_

Not being able to contain myself any longer I silently placed soft kisses on his exposed neck; he hummed with delight which I took as a sign to continue down my path.

Almost breaking the moment I had to bite back the laugher of realizing me Jessica Stanley was about to attempt to seduce a guy, go figure.

Continuing with my plan I drew lazy circles on his neck with my tongue nibbling softly on the tender flesh below his jaw just then he pulled my face up to meet his.

I saw question in his eyes but they were slightly blocked by lust, taking advantage I dove right in attacking his lips with mine.

He groaned in pleasure as I forcefully leaned him to the other end of the couch so I could straddle his lap.

Our kisses were frantic and needy, I grinded my center into his midsection pleasantly surprised by the bulge there.

"Mmm…Demetri" I moaned coming up for air.

"Jessi are you sure" he asked massaging the side of my breast with his hands.

"Yes" I moaned as his hands grazed my nipples.

"Okay but not like this" he said taping my thighs signaling for me to lift up.

With a whimper I relented and moved standing to my feet, but my disappointment didn't last long when he grabbed me crashing his body to mine and attacked my bottom lips with his egger mouth.

It was a hazy walk to the bedroom, filled with lips and tongue, scratching, nibbling and biting. Loud groans and muffed moans in a mix of panting.

Before I knew it his shirt was off and I was on my back on my all too familiar bed.

My hands roamed his muscular frame admiring gods handiwork.

When he slowly began to tug at the hem of my shirt I froze,

"Jess" he kissed my knuckles softly.

"Don't be afraid you are beautiful" he kissed me softly.

Nodding my head telling him I was ready, he slid my shirt from my body and I lay before him topless.

"Gorgeous" he muttered, his eyes never leaving me.

Still nervous I fought the urge to grab the sheets and hide my body; I guess he sensed my slight uneasiness still.

"Jess, get it out of your head because I'm about to make love to you to show you how much I admire everything about you" he said kissing his way down to my collarbone.

I let out a muffled whimper, his mouth felt so good against my skin I don't think I will ever get enough.

He kissed his way down my body swirling his tongue at the top of each breast before dipping low to circle my sensitive belly button. I gasped in pleasure that his tantalizing tongue was giving me.

He pulled my breast out the ice blue lace bra that is currently now on the floor and began to kneed them softly in his hands. I moaned in satisfaction arching my back pushing myself more into his hands.

Sensing I wanted more he dipped his head and took my nipple into his mouth while pinching the other one between his fingers I almost shot up off the bed it felt so good, and so right.

"Please" I begged, silently hoping he got the message, I wanted more I needed more.

He slide further down my body unzipping my jeans grabbing the belt loops to pull them down. I took a deep breath trying to relax, it was thrilling and exciting I was sure this is what I wanted so I'm trying to calm myself down so he doesn't stop.

"Jess…" he heard the conviction in his tone.

"Don't stop please I'm just excited "I tried to convince him.

With hesitation reluctantly he slid my jeans down my curvy legs and threw them somewhere I was to preoccupied with nervousness and lust to pay attention.

He massaged my calf gently gliding his hands up and down my lower half. When he got to my feet he stopped and put them to his lips. He kisses the sole of my foot gently, then my arch, and then each one of my toes taking the last one into his hot awaiting mouth.

"Oh god!" I cried out leaning my head back into the pillow. I've always heard of how good that feels but I never imaged this.

Much to my sorrow he didn't stay at my feet long before he made his way up my silky thighs. I whimpered as soon as he left my foot to kiss up my calf I could feel his smile against my skin at my disappointment. That didn't last long as he began to nibble at my inner thigh I moaned loudly clutching his curly brown locks.

When he ghosted over my core and I felt his warm breath tickle my opening I wanted to scream.

He nipped at my clit through them flimsy fabric of my boy shorts almost causing me to cum right there.

"Dem…I…" I couldn't' even form the words.

"May I?" he asked tugging at the sides of my panties. I lifted my hips so he could slide them down.

He ran his hands over the outside of my thighs and parted them again and now he was looking at the most intimate part of me.

"I see you're ready for me finally" he teased.

Before I had I chance for a rebuttal he used two of his fingers to part my lips. The feeling of his hands there made more juices seep from my core leaving me glinting before him.

He flicked his tongue over my swollen clit and a low groan escaped from me. My hands flew in my own hair afraid to grab his because I might tug to hard.

He inserted a finger inside my center while his tongue focused on my clit sending an obscene amount of curses flying out of my mouth.

"Demetri! Oh god!" was the only coherent thing I was able to say.

He inserted another finger and began to pick up the pace flicking his tongue over my clit intensely.

By now I was squirming trying to run away from the undying pleasure I was receiving at the hands of his mouth.

"Demetri Fuck!" I cried.

He removed his fingers from inside of me and locked them round my thighs holding me in place and forced all his attention on my sensitive clit.

He lapped up my juices and twirled his tongue around my clit, I felt my orgasm building up, my legs began to shake and I felt my stomach tighten, at the last moment he stuck two fingers back inside me and nipped my clit sending me sprawling over the edge into pure bliss.

I was shaking and panting my mind was a cloudy haze at this point, I couldn't and didn't want to move so I laid there with my eyes closed trying to catch my breath.

Demetri crawled back up my body placing kisses on his way up when he reached my ear he whispered.

"Delicious"

A lazy smile crossed my face, I wanted to do more but I just needed a minuet.

"It's okay my angle rest up for a second because the next time you cum I want it to be because I'm buried deep inside of you" he whispered.

I just began to feel my legs again and the familiar ache between my thighs, the reaction to his words I knew in no time I would be ready for round two and I had a feeling it was going to be even better.

A/N: Excuse mistakes like I said up there this was a hard one I tried to catch everything but I know I missed some, thanks for you all's patience's hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Assignment 6: Dirty Talk

A/N: SO the reason for the lateness if pretty much the same as the one from my last assignment, I know two lates in a row (smacks myself) but I hope you guys read this one and if you didn't get a chance to read my Realism piece check it out.

**Lock Down Lovin'**

_RPOV_

I rushed in the door quickly and kicked my five inch heels off my feet and practically plunged onto the bed. I striped down to the bare essentials and waited just like I did every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday evening.

Being late December night fell just before 6 o'clock right when I arrived home from work. I don't know why but I was nervous yet again, this wasn't a new thing we have been doing this for years ever since Jake went to prison but every time feels like the first time.

I got up and rushed to the bathroom trying to hurry before the phone rings. I pulled my long blond locks into a tight bun, I tend to be all over the place so the last thing I need is my hair in the way, and I have learned that tip from experience.

Just as I smoothed the last of my hair back the phone rang, a little bit of nervousness shot through me but yet the same sparkle of excitement as well. I quickly made my way to the phone and snatched it off the receiver.

"Hello" I answered breathlessly.

"We have a collect call from **JACOB BLACK** do you accept the charges?" the operator questioned.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Hey beautiful" I heard the man I have been in love with over the last 8 years say, grin deep within his voice.

"Hey" I replied.

"You okay Rosie?" my husband asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, I just miss you is all" I sighed.

"I know but 4 more months and I will be home to you soon" he reassured me.

"I can wait" I whined

"Me either beautiful" I could hear the pain and regret in his voice, I felt so selfish for even announcing this to him I know he was hard on himself.

"Sorry to bring our joyous occasion down" I chuckled darkly.

"Don't apologize, don't you ever apologize for missing me okay?" he insisted passionately.

I bowed my head and nodded silently, something I've always did to reassure him I was listening but now realizing he can't even see that simple act and he has been waiting for my answer I vocalized it.

"Yes" I said softly.

"Okay" I could hear his smile return.

"So do you finally have private calls yet? I hated when you had to schedule around other inmates time…kind of put a damper on things" I laughed.

"Yup, I am in a private room" he bragged.

"Soo… in other words the prison shrink is letting you use her office phone from now on" I smirked.

"Way to burst my bubble smart ass" he chuckled.

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't" I laughed along with him.

"Of course that's the reason why I love and married you" he declared.

"Oh and to think this whole time I thought it was for my voluptuous body and striking features, I was under the illusion I was a trophy wife" I teased.

"How so? You brought in just as much income as me if not more due to you bonuses" he laughed.

"Hmmm… now you have me there husband" I quirked.

"That I do wife"

"I wish you actually had me there with you right now" I teased my voice dropping impressively low and seductive.

"I do to" Jake whispered.

"I don't think Dr. Anderson would approve though if that was the case" I smiled.

"And why is that" he quizzed but something told me he already knew the answer.

"Because a few of her things would get ruined." I replied.

"I agree, starting with just about everything on her desk" he divulged.

"Oh yeah? Desk fantasies you never told me about Mr. Black?" I taunted.

"Defiantly coming down to your job on your lunch break and bending you over your desk did cross my mind a few times over the years " Jake pronounced.

The thought of him at my job bending me over my desk and fucking me hard, long, and fast, got the juices flowing down below and me suddenly hot.

"You like that huh?" he breathed into the phone.

"Mmhmm…" was all I could manage to get out, while biting my lip trying to keep my soft whimpers at bay.

I wanted him, I needed him, I don't know how much longer of this I can take.

"What are you wearing for me tonight my love?" he asked.

I ran my fingers over the lacey frost pink bra set he got me for Christmas a few years ago. The ridged texture of the lace brought back so many memories of the Christmas he tore it from my body.

"Christmas 09" I spoke.

"Good choice" he slightly groaned.

I'm guessing he was remembering the same thing I was and wishing we could go back to that time just like I do.

"I wish I was there to peel that sinful thing off of you once again" he announced.

"Maybe I could do it for you" I baited.

"Sounds like a plan" he countered.

"Tell me what you want"

"Take your bra off…slowly" he ordered.

I reached behind my back and unhooked the clasp on my bra expertly and watched the soft material side down my arms releasing my supple breast.

"Now massage them slowly baby, imagine it's my hands on your body as if I was there right now."

I put the phone back on the receiver and hit the speaker button. I starting palming my breast in both hands massaging them just like I remembered he does.

"Mmmm" I moaned softly

"Pinch you nipples for me" I could hear his breathing deepen.

"Jake" I cried out as I obligated and succumbed to the pleasure he was taking me to.

"Your so fucking sexy when you call out my name like that" he almost growled.

"Jake I need more" I breathed.

"God Rose you don't know what you do to me when you beg" he groaned.

"Slide your hand down between your legs and tell me how ready you are for me." He told me.

I moved my hand eagerly to do what I was told.

"Rose!...slowly" he barked.

His demanding authoritativeness was making my juices pool from between my legs onto the soft silk sheets. Taking my right hand doing what I was told I slowly slid my fingers over my soft skin down to between my legs where my heat awaited for me between the fabric of my crotch less panties.

"Slide one finger over your pussy for me baby" he commanded huskily.

I took one finger and softly slid it over my smooth folds juices pooled out onto my finger as a strangled whimper escaped from my lips.

"You wet for me baby?"

"Jake I'm so wet I need you please" I cried, I was desperate and throbbing with anticipation, need and desire, and sadly we have barely even begun.

"Put two fingers in your mouth wetting them, then brush them over your clit softly" he directed.

I slipped two fingers in my mouth not caring about tasting myself in the moment. I pulled them out of my mouth and brought them down to my throbbing clit and massaged it blissfully slow.

"Yes Jake" I moaned in ecstasy feeling some relief.

"That's it baby faster"

"I…can't I need you…." I moaned.

"Take those fingers and fuck yourself" he growled.

Not needing to be told twice I dipped those fingers into my center aching my back in pleasure as I screamed out his name.

"Jake fuck me please" I cried, pumping my fingers in and out of my core at a feverish pace.

"That's it baby you going to cum for me? let me hear my sexy girl cum" he groaned

"I'm so close" I cried.

"Imagine it's me baby on this desk and my cocks buried deep inside you " he encouraged.

His words were sending me over the edge, my thumb hit my sensitive clit and my orgasm ripped through me intensely. I screamed out Jake's name as tears fell out the corners of my eyes in sheer bliss.

I was silent for a minuet trying to catch my breath as was he.

"Baby?" I asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh" he replied.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but my jumpsuit isn't" he chuckled.

"And neither am I" I heard someone say, I guess we are busted by Dr. Anderson.

I can't say I feel bad or guilty because it was so totally worth it, I missed my husband and I wanted to connect with him anyway possible.

I heard a brief argument then a hushed conversation in the back, I picked up the phone and took it off speaker to get a better listen but before I could be nosey he came back.

"Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm here"

"For the sake of her phone, desk, and office Dr. Anderson has come up with a solution for our problem" I could once again hear his grin through the phone.

"What? Your own private room? Phone after hours?" I spat out a few different Ideas and got a yes to none of them.

"How do you feel about conjugal visits?" he smirked.

"I will be there Thursday."

A/N: So I was nervous about this one I have never had phone sex ever it's not for me so I tried my hardest Hope I didn't sound corny, tell me what you think :))


	7. Assignment 7: Teenage Sex Gods

Assignment #7: Where were these Teenage Sex Gods When I was in School?

write a sex scene featuring a realistic portrayal of teens doing it, getting it on, doing the horizontal mambo etc… Awkwardness, fumbling, and the overwhelming need to satisfy your partner because you want them to enjoy it – those could all be included. No gymnastics, graphic dirty talk or massive peens. Aim for a little realism, and if you need to, reflect on your own first time because I doubt it was the epic sex-fest we often read in fan fiction.

**A/N: **Okay so this was two assignments in one for me, Lola Cullen (hey Lola!) Dared me to write slash for the first time on this assignment and because I'm batshit crazy I actually jumped of the bridge of my comfort zone and did it. So I need you all's honest opinion I worked super hard on this, I think this is the longest one I have ever written. So! Let me know guys

-crosses fingers-

**The Boarding School Diaries **

_CPOV_

I Sat in the library in my favorite back corner study carol watching the rain slide down the large window as fog brimmed around the perimeter. I had just finished writing Mama and Papa back home, I know they wanted me to study and learn about my culture here at this boarding school in Italy but that didn't stop me from missing them terribly. Most of the population tends to think when rich socialites send their kids to boarding school they are either punishing them, trying to hide something, or just plain old no longer wanting to be brotherhood, but that wasn't the case for us we were as close knit as they come.

It broke my Ma's heart when they sent me away, but Papa insured her that this was not only good for me culturally but it also gave me a chance before college to get out and explore things and really find myself and I have.

The days are growing colder and winter break is fast approaching and I finally have some news I want to share with my parents and its big. I have discovered new things and found out a lot about myself I never knew or reflected on and I can't wait to share my discoveries with the whole family.

My Family has always been loving and supporting and we talk about everything especially me and my mom, I guess you can say I'm a momma's boy.

Tucking the freshly sealed envelope in my nap sack I made my way out of the library and down to the common area in search of my roommate Klaus, he was English and his accent tickled me every time he spoke but over the years I have bit back my laugher and only unleashed it when he went on a rant and his worlds flew together making it undoubtedly hilarious.

I found Klaus by the air hockey table battling against Edward in an intense match. I stood silently in the back not to disturb him until the match was over or that would be my head.

The time was winding down and they each had one more point to gain, just then the girls from Westbrook Boarding school just across the lot walked in and Charlotte Summers invaded Klaus's line of sight, temporally distracting him, that was all Edward needed to score on him and that he did.

Klaus looked back down as the puck slid into his slot and his nostrils flared in anger.

"Fuck" he spat in his rich accent.

Edwards buds cheered for him and slapped him on the back while Klaus spotted me and made his way over mostly to complain about his loss.

"Carlisle mate did you see how they pulled a fast one on me?" he complained.

"Yeah…I saw something like that." I laughed as he began to rant, some of the thing he was saying becoming incoherent.

Mid laugh I froze where I stood and my laugher was cut short as I saw HIM…

He strode in confidently laughing as he slapped some Euros in Edwards hand as Edward bragged and told him he shouldn't of bet against him.

His laughter made my heart flutter as his threat to steal it back when Edward went to sleep at night brought laughter of my own.

"Carlisle are you even listening?" Klaus barked.

"_Amico _you lost fair and square now go get your real prize you lost for" I said nudging my head towards Charlotte.

He released a slack jaw grin and patted me on my shoulder and turned to leave after Charlotte. He then suddenly made a swift turn back around to me and said,

"We are all winners hear? go claim yours" he winked at me nudging his head towards Garrett.

My cheeks warmed considerably and I averted my gaze, Klaus was like a second brother to me he knew everything about me as I do him. He wasn't shocked when I announced that I liked men he said he had already guessed as much he was just waiting for my mind to catch up with my subconscious, damn his early psychology major ass.

"Just go before they leave!" I brushed him off quickly turning around and going in search of the snack machine.

I walked to the one in the corner of the common area and looked, _Great! _They are out of Puntini, I would have to walk to the west corridor to get some.

I walked out of the common area made a left and went down towards the west wing.

This machine was hidden almost in the cut right before you reach the science lab not many students knew about it that's why, _Yup! _I guessed it they have my Puntini.

I popped the Euros in the vendor and down dropped my candy, I eagerly bent down to snatch in out the catcher and I bumped into something, _a nice something._

"I'm sorry I…" trailed off before I came to a shocking halt as I realized who was behind me.

I caught sight of that disheveled brown hair and those swoon worthy hazel eyes I swear I almost fainted. I don't know how I never realized I liked men before because right now I'm acting like a total girl.

"No sorry necessary" he grinned, palming my ass as he slid past me and continued down the narrow hallway. I gawked at him in surprise but he never once turned around to meet my gaze he just continued down the hallway.

I know I wasn't going insane, I'm pretty sure Garrett just groped my ass. It was never confirmed that he was into men that's why I kept my distance and I'm new to this stuff as well so I don't have a clue what I'm doing.

Abandoning the candy I fled out of the west corridor and ran up to the residences quarters and made a beeline for my room. Me and Klaus had a very discreet signal when we snuck people into the room, we had a small happy face sticker on the side of he door near the doorknob to signal do not disturb.

He was going to be pissed at me considering he had been trying to bed Charlotte for weeks but right now I was having a panic attack in the hall so him dipping his Willie wasn't on my top priority list.

Yeah it is a little selfish I am about to bust up his party due to my selfish desires to talk like a little girl, but oh the fuck well.

I bust into the room, the cute little pixie like girl I had seen around here normally with the tall lean, not to bad on the eyes guy who was sent here from Texas, _what the fuck happened to Charlotte?_

"Mate! Sticker!" he shouted.

"No it's okay I should be going this was a mistake anyway" she said gathering her things and fleeing out the room.

"Alice!" he called after her but she never returned.

"C what the hell mate?!" he asked confused.

"Look it's a code 8 and I'm flipping out" I breathed.

"So you bust up my revenge my boyfriend cheated on me so now I'm going to fuck you sex with the hot flexible pixie because someone is showing interest in you again? Do what you always do and tell her your not interested." he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that simple…" I spoke.

I proceeded to tell him about Garrett and I's encounter and he was grinning all his anger forgotten.

"So this is good news C right?" he asked.

"I don't know man, what if I am reading too much into this?" I worried.

"I don't think you are, I watched this American movie once called "The Cover" or "Down Low" some shit but gay men had this code they spoke to ask the other man if he was gay or on the down low, or bisexual and if you acted on it back they knew, so maybe his not so subtle ass grab was him asking you what's up?" Klaus explained.

"Maybe your right" I sighed.

A fatal knock came erupting from the other side of our door we both looked towards the door as it opened and Garrett stepped in.

My breathing hitched and my palms became sweaty I smiled a friendly smile at him hoping it didn't come off as nervous as I really felt.

"Well this is your chance to find out" Klaus whispered to me.

"Alright! I have to go find Alice since someone ignored the sticker!" he shot a look at me that was playful so I knew he really wasn't mad.

"Dude, what even happened to Charlotte?" I quizzed.

"Playing hard to get that one!" he smiled before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey you must have been in some hurry" he smiled.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused. _Was he upset I didn't wait for him to exit the class? Was I suppose to? I hope he's not angry and I blew my shot I guess the ass grab was part of the code._

"You forgot your Puntini's" he revealed as he pulled the small bag out of his pocket and tossed it too me.

"Oh shit I did, thank you for bringing it up, I guess with midterms before winter break and the anxiety of going home I can become overwhelmed to say the least." I replied.

"It happens to the best of us don't worry about it" he answered.

"Would you like some?" I quizzed, not ready for him to go just yet.

"I'd love some, who doesn't love Puntini's?" he scoffed.

"Losers and Asshats that's who" I snorted getting up going over to the desk in search for napkins to put his share in.

I bent down to look in the last draw and I felt his presence behind me, I tensed up.

"Here they are" he told me while bending his strong body over mine and reaching the stack of hidden napkins.

He had them in his hand yet he made no effort to move from behind me.

I stood up straight and turned around to face him, our faces were so close together I felt his warm breath tickle my forehead as he towered just slightly above me.

"Garrett…" I breathed.

He said nothing he just reached up and smoothed some of my blond hair away from my face with his thumb and smiled down at me.

I closed my eyes and attempted to slow down my heart rate, my heart was hammering in my chest, I was so nervous but excited that the man I lusted for over the past few months is standing this close to me.

"You okay?" he asked concerned cupping my cheek in his palm.

I melted my face into his hand and nodded.

He brought his other hand to the left side of my face held my face in his hands and kissed my lips gently.

I swear I flat lined for a second, his soft plum lips connected with mine and our kiss was chaste yet perfect.

I opened my eyes to meet his and no words were spoken just silence. I felt the length of him poking my stomach and I'm pretty sure he felt me on this thigh.

Slightly embarrassed about how one kiss had me horny already I ducked my head to shield my heated skin from him. Before I could drop my head he lifted it up again and crashing his lips onto mine.

This time it was more frantic and desperate. I whimpered in appreciation as he groaned into my mouth.

He had my ass backed up against the desk, my hands tugging at the hair at the back of his neck the immense pleasure I was feeling almost made me cream in my pants.

We broke apart to come up for air, I slumped down on the desk as he backed away to sit on the edge of the bed.

I wiped the excess saliva from the corners of my mouth and looked up to meet Garrets eyes.

Neither one of us spoke, it might have been because we were both at a lost for words it was silent for quite a bit of time before he was the first to break the ice.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't man to scare you or come on too strong I didn't even know your sexual preference… I just couldn't control…_fuck!" _he cursed tugging at the strands of his hair.

I pushed off the desk and walked over to the bed taking a seat next to him. I grabbed his hands and pushed his fingers to loosen his grip on his hair before taking his hand into mine. He looked up at me I smiled and he smiled back and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"So your…" he asked, I know he was referring to my sexual preference but to be honest I haven't even thought too much about it.

"I don't know…" I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I know I like men, I think women are beautiful creatures but I haven't been attracted to one since 8th grade so right now I don't have a label" I explained.

"you…?" I retorted.

"I don't have a preference, people are people I look a lot deeper then physical attributes, yet I wont deny that most of the time that is what attracts me at first." he conveyed to me.

"Interesting concept, I like it" I announced.

"I'd love to say I chose that option because I'm so awesome but to be honest it just kind of chose me and I chose to accept you know" he smiled.

"Well I still think your pretty awesome" I told him.

He leaned his head back towards mine for another chaste kiss but just then as punishment for earlier Klaus returned to the room.

I shot up of the bed in surprise and my voice hit a few octaves higher then necessary.

"SO! Thanks for bring me my Puntini! I'll see you later" I shifted uncomfortably in place.

Both them laughed at my nervousness but chose to ignore it, or at least not call me out on it.

"Anytime" he said getting up and making his way out of our room. He clapped Klaus on the back gave him a nod and a fist pound before winking at me and leaving.

Klaus closed the door and went over to the desk, picked up the discarded Puntini opened the bag and began to munch on my candy.

To caught up in how much I liked Garrett I didn't even curse him out.

"Okay so it doesn't smell like sex in here, but yet your not cussing me for eating your candy, what happened?" he shot.

"I know ladies don't kiss and tell is there a metaphor for men?" I grinned.

"You mine as well say you're a lady because Garrets turning you into a little girlie wait…kiss you guys kissed?" he asked not too shocked.

"None of your business douche and gimmie my fucking candy" I snarled snatching my half eaten bag out of his clutches.

"Oh now because my names not Garrett and I'm no walking sex god in your eyes I can't get some?" Klaus scoffed.

I ignored him and flipped him the bird.

"So are you going to the party at Westbrook tonight?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know why you need a wing man?" I asked.

"Yeah Charlottes halls throwing it" he announced.

"Alright then." I said munching on what was left of my candy.

"Well maybe it will be our lucky night because Garrets coming" he teased me.

"What time did you say?"

~~~~~~~~TBSD~~~~~~~~

Me and Klaus arrived at the party late, when it was in full swing. When girls say fashionably late now I understand why, everybody was already here.

When we walked through the door we immediately made our way over to the keg to get a drink and chat it up with some of the guys Klaus played soccer or (football) as the English call it with.

It wasn't long before Charlotte approached him while we were all standing around talking shit, catching up like guys do. She whispered something in his ears that made his eyebrows shoot to the back of his head.

He without hesitation put his cup down told me he was out and left to go god knows where to do god knows what with her. I don't know if I was revolted or jealous so I just chalked it up as a little bit of both.

I was standing here talking to Emmett from my advanced Biology class really fucking annoyed because not only had I not seen Garrett yet he wanted to talk about the fucking periodic table in the middle of a party.

Excusing myself with a lie to go find the bathroom I escaped to a far corner in the back, somewhere where I could scope out everything and everybody.

I was on my fifth beer of the night and I was feeling pretty decent. I even danced with a few girls and did a shot our too, anything to distract me from thinking about the one person I wish was here.

Slightly exhausted and I know as someone going into the medical field in college, dehydrated as fuck I sat my ass down and found a water bottle and chugged it.

I scanned the room one last time giving up on my hopes in seeing Garrett getting ready to leave.

I leaned back in my chair and I felt warm breath tickle my ear.

"Looking for someone" he asked.

"I think I've just found them" I answered.

"Want to get out of here?" he quizzed I nodded and stood, stumbling only a little.

Garrett helped me out of the party but it was a long walk back from Westbrook while tipsy so I needed a seat.

I sat on the steps out front of Westbrook and Garrett followed.

"What took you so long" I slightly slurred.

"I wasn't sure I was coming but then I ran into Klaus and he told me you were here" he answered.

"You came for me?" I asked surprised.

"Way to put me on the spot man, but yes. After this afternoon I just knew I had to see you again" he answered.

"After this after noon I just wanted another kiss" the truth poured out of my lips with no filter.

"Fuck… I meant." I tried to recover, but when your under the influence recovery lies are to hard to conjure up.

"It's okay this kiss was pretty amazing" he admitted.

I nervously strummed my fingertips on the thighs of my dark wash jeans afraid to speak and say something stupid again.

"Can I kiss you again" he asked.

I snapped my head towards him, and I saw the expression of pure seriousness on his face, my hands shook nervously as I leaned in to kiss him. He grabbed my hands held them in his and kissed me.

I attacked his lips with sloppy kisses nothing like the others we shared, I leaned in a little too much and basically attacked him with my tongue.

We finally broke for air and I just laid flat on the steps.

"Okay tiger lets get you back to your room" he laughed.

He helped me up and we had a very hazy walk back to Porterhouse.

But the brisk air and the bottle of water I chugged did bring me back down considerably.

Figuring Klaus was using the room I asked Garrett if I could bunk with him for the night he was a senor and had a single room, he agreed,

We entered his room he told me to get comfortable he would be right back. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into his bed and laid flat on my back and closed my eyes.

"Dude you can't sleep in jeans it will not be comfortable through the night here…" he said tossing me some boxer briefs and a white tee shirt.

"Have you been stalking me how do you know what I sleep in?" I blurted out, before I could realize what else would someone give a person to sleep in.

"Actually I sleep in the same thing so I was just thinking…." he explained.

"I'm sorry it was the shots and beer speaking just ignore me for the rest of the night" I said mortified.

"I could never ignore you, especially if you put those on" he said pointing to his clothes.

"How about nothing" I blurted out again.

"Shit I'm sorry" I covered nervously, he was officially going to think I'm a lunatic. Apparently I suck at being gay I suck at being straight someone come save the emotionally and verbally impaired.

"Well you know what they say, a drunk man tells no lies" he smirked, I instantly became hard under the dreading fabric of my jeans as I looked at the sexy smirk that laid across his face.

I was struggling to think of a reply when his lips came to mine and he devoured my mouth. His tongue massaged mine and I could taste the flavor of spearmint and tobacco my new found favorite flavor.

I bit down on his bottom lip a little bit rougher then I should I expected him to pull away instead I earned a growled and was rewarded by him sucking on my top lip.

My cock was throbbing now, the jeans were painfully uncomfortable and needed to come off.

As if he read my mind he slid down to the floor between my legs and rubbed his hands over my thighs I tensed nervously.

He unbuckled my belt and the huge tent I was pitching was in his face. I was breathing nervously and unsteady.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking up at me.

"Uh…yeah…" I tried to reassure myself more then him.

"Is this your first time?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

I bowed my head and nodded,

"Oh! …Well…. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to…we could just umm…. Talk" he asked running his fingers nervously threw his hair.

"I want this It's just….I'm nervous" I sighed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking into my eyes hopeful.

"Actually I do" I let out a slight chuckle.

"Okay just relax" he said.

I took a huge deep breath and on the exhale he slipped his hand down the waistband of my boxers and pulled out my cock.

I hissed on contact, it was so painfully hard I slammed my upper body back down onto the bed and fisted the sheets.

"Impressive Cullen" he said as he tightly gripped my cock and started pumping deep long strokes.

"I…umm… what are you about to do….?" I asked shakily.

I looked down at him and I saw a tint of pink brush across his cheeks as he licked his lips.

"Oh! Oh!" I said in surprise and immediately getting it.

"We don't have to if your freaking out!" he replied nervously letting go of my cock.

"No no! I want your mouth, I mean you! Shit" I rambled.

"You sure?" he quizzed

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm just a spazz" I assured him.

"It's okay I remember my first time I actually went in the bathroom and threw up due to nervousness, or alcohol poising I can't really remember which one now" he laughed.

"Exiting of bodily fluids great pillow chat" I laughed and so did he, I'm glad some of the tension was fading.

"I'm not all that advanced Carlisle I've only been with two guys ever." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"You will be my third and I'm hoping my last for a while" he smiled at me.

"I hope that too" I told him honestly.

He smiled at me and grabbed my member with his hand and began pumping again.

"I guess I got to give you a reason to stay now don't I?" he smirked twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

"Ugh…yeah" I grunted.

He began to increase his speed pumping faster,

"Fuck"

He slowed his pace considerably as I began to writhe, he took me in his mouth. My hips bucked and I damn near jumped off the bed, he held my hips down with on hand as the other massaged the base of my cock while his mouth worked on the top. He licked down the sides of my member before flicking his tongue of the head.

"God!" I gasped in immense pleasure.

I grabbed and tugged on his head and began moving my hips up to thrust into his mouth, just then I heard him choke. I paused and removed his face from me.

"Oh god! I'm sorry you okay!" I yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said weakly.

"I'm sorry fuck… maybe this was a bad idea,,," I started.

"No… It's my fault, you did get a little wild but your bigger then normal so I bit off more then I could chew pun intended." he chuckled.

"we can stop if you want…." I offered I didn't want him to choke again even I wasn't that selfish.

"No… I actually love the taste of you cock" he smirked, I groaned.

"God don't say things like that" I groaned.

"Well I do" he announced taking me back in his mouth more careful this time.

He made a hole with his thumb and index finger and slid it up and down the base of my shaft.

He sucked feverishly on the head and when he moaned around me it sent vibrating sensations to my hardening cock.

He began to massage my balls and that pushed me right to the edge.

"Fuck Garrett ahhh!" I breathed tugging roughly on his head eager for more.

He let his saliva drip down my cock to my balls as he massaged them I was seconds away from losing it.

He took is index finger and took some of the spit and massaged the outside of my hole.

"Ohmyfuckinggod" I whimpered like a bitch no longer caring.

I was just about to come and he new it as he increased his pace I was right at the edge and he vibrated his tongue over the top of my shaft and suck his finger in my hole. I clenched around him but came harder than I ever have in life groaning so fucking loud I know someone on this floor must have heard.

He swallowed everything I gave him and cleaned me up still sensitive I bucked a few times but eventually fell limp.

He came back up off his knees with a smile begging silently for a kiss. Not caring where his mouth had just been I grabbed him and kissed him roughly thanking him for what he just did to me.

"I….I…Want to learn how to take care of you" I breathed breathlessly.

"Well we have a whole other semester for me to teach you"

**A/N: **okay so review let me know what you though ;D Also, I know I have been late and falling behind on writing and reviewing but I'm all caught up so go back and read my other assignments you alls criticism means a lot to me as a writer so check it out if you have time :)) Deal still applies you review mine I review yours I love to help those who help me I love you guys ~MissFJU~


End file.
